Captain melon head augemented
city:edtropolis street:west street plaza which contains sarah's gym,jimmy's antique store,nazz's all womens clothing,makeup stoor,rolf's farm market,kevin's arcade,jonny's all you can eat pizzaria state:washington country:U.S.A location:rolf's farm market year:2011 time:10:30 AM rolf:VICTOR GET BACK HERE victor:BAAAHHHH woman:THAT STUPID GOAT HAS MY PURSE rolf:*gets in front of victor* HAHA rolf has got you know victor *gets the purse* here miss woman:*snatches it away* you'll be hearing from my lawyer rolf:good job victor you scared away yet another custamor jonny:*is in the market shopping for vegatables on a holo choose screen* tomato's,cabbage aah the lettuce *picks lettuce A PEICE OF LETTICE PIXILATES INTO A SMALL BOWL jonny:*picks up the lettuce* *walks up to the check out* i'd like to check this out rolf rolf:aah good choice *types in the ammount of the lettuce in the holographic cashregister* jonny:*pays him with some credits* thanks man rolf:no problem good customer jonny:*walks out the door* *gets to his pizzeria* cashier:mr.west your phone rang today mr.verra of ED-CO called he wanted you in his office by 11:00 AM sharp jonny:*looks at the clock* CLOCK TURNS TO 10:39 jonny:uh-oh *sprints to his car* *gets in* *car is out of gas* never mind i'll sprint *burst's out of car sprinting* woman:hey watch it fella jonny:oh no SIGN ON THE WALK AND DONT WALK SIGN FLASHES ON DONT WALK jonny: *is on the street* *car is close to him* oh no *jumps over hood of car* SLO-MO HEART BEAT TIME GOES TO NORMAL SPEED jonny:*lands on sidewalk* 1 HOUR AND 10 MINUTES LATER jonny:*enters eddy's office* eddy am i late *pant* *pant* eddy:no your on time jonny:good *pant* what did you want eddy:i've decided we move on from improving building's and move on to the people and medicene we're moving on to this *holds up a holo-pic with a robotic leg* human augmentations and i want you to be the first one jonny:why me eddy:you we're captain mellon head your a hero ya up for it jonny:......alright let's do this eddy:ok first we need to run some tests first we'll see how you handle an A.I. with you you can have my omega unit come on out omega omega:yes eddy we need you to stay with my friend jonny here for a......year omega,jonny:what? eddy:here *hands jonny an A.I. gauntlet* where this and omega is everywhere with you jonny:good *puts on gauntlet* alright omega jump on omega:ok uhhh done *omega apears over gauntlet* jonny:ok omega ya ready for my life omega:i guess 1 year later jonny:thanks for omega now whose my A.I. eddy:a new A.I. or fragment called xeta the boys in the lab xeta he's a mix one like every elses jonny:i see eddy:if you get your hands on an A.I. like scam did with alpha you can be well near unstopible jimmy got theta because of his tenderness and softness and caring theta's like an A.I. child ed got sigma because of his brute strength double D has gamma:because he's smart but alpha....alpha was originaly mine but scam took it jonny:right whats xeta's ability eddy:we dont know if he'll give out tactical info or how long it'll take for a grenade to detonate for you to run or fast a bullet travels so you can dodge it you'll have to figure out what he can do jonny:so wheres my gauntlet for xeta eddy:well as for that we'll implant him in your brain and give you a robotic hand and legs and you'll wear the clothing and armor and helmet over it jonny:hmm i'll do it eddy:ok report to the labs at 11:31 its 11:20 jonny:ummm ok will i be in anistesia eddy:yes jonny:ok goobye eddy eddy:bye jonny jonny:*exits the room* 11 minutes later jonny:*enters the lab* ok *exhales* *sits down on a bed* scientest:ya nervous jonnny:yeah scientest:yeah me too your our first in these augmentations jonny:im sorry if im nervous and its making you nervous as well mr....*reads name tag* dr.heemostine dr.heemostine:its ok *holds up the needle injection holding the anistesia* are you afraid of needles jonny:no....ok a little bit dr.heemostine:ok hold still *gives jonny the anestisa shot* jonny:*exhales* *closes his eyes* 2 WEEKS LATER jonny:ah this is the life except im in a hospital bed eddy:*opens door* hey buddy i got you some food jonny:thanks man *grabs plate of food* eddy:so how ya been jonny:good the pains gone eddy:in a few weeks they gonna let you out jonny:yep EXPLOSION IN THE BACKGROUND jonny:what was that DOOR BUSTS DOWN eddy:GO GO GO GET OUT OF HERE JONNY jonny:*gets off bed* *runs out of room* EDDY ROOM BLOWS UP jonny:EDDY NOOOOOOOOOOOO eddy:its ok im alive go get xeta HURRY jonny:OK *runs* *has weird vision of alpha* alpha:GAH HELP ME HURRY jonny:GAAAHHHHH alpha:hurry hero jonny:IM HURRYING ALPHA MEANWHILE IN TECH LAB xeta:ok what do you want illuminati:trooper:you know what we want we want alpha WHERE IS IT xeta:i dont know barra:well hurry before you get erased xeta:like i told i dont know jonny:*bursts in* STOP illuminati trooper:STOP HIM jonny:*does a karate flip* *kicks illuminati trooper with his robotic legs* illuminati trooper:OW *falls to ground* jonny:*kills all the other troopers excapt for barra* jonny:you xeta xeta:you jonny west jonny:yes *puts xeta in his hardrive in his brain* ok xeta lets go xeta:you got it head to the armory your suit is in there jonny:good MEAN WHILE IN ARMORY illuminati trooper:my lord we are almost to jonny west proffeser scam:*over IO grid chat* good has he been located illuminati trooper:last seen on level 500:tech lab proffeser scam:what level are you on? illuminati trooper:level 99:armory proffeser scam:good have you found the mellon helmet illuminati trooper:yes proffeser scam:get to area 51 thats where we can DOOR BURSTS OPEN jonny:AYAAAAA *gavity punches floor to make trooper die* illuminati trooper:AAAH *dies* jonny:you didn't tell me i could do that xeta:you never asked jonny:found my suit *puts it on* theres two halfs to every mellon proffesor scam xeta:who are you talking to? jonny:.....i dont know the IO chat ended when i killed the trooper xeta:ok jonny:what is IO chat xeta:its some sort of chat like a cell phone except its built into a soldiers helmet or hat also the person your calling apears as a hologram jonny:cool what floor next xeta:me and gamma we're talking and we decided to give you a little prize jonny:where is it xeta:mr.verras office jonny:the elevators are out of service so we have to take the stairs xeta:correct meet up with double D first he'll give you a weapon jonny:where is he xeta:according to my calculations mr.verra's office jonny:EDDY *runs up to top floor* AT TOP FLOOR barra:so mr.verra and doctor jones what a pleasent supprise tell me *slams eddy's desk* WHERE ARE THE AUGMENTED WEAPONS eddy:we aren't saying jonny:*slams down door* TOUCHE barra:GRAB HIM KILL HIM DESTROY HIM *warps away* jonny:*gravity slams ground again* all the troopers:AAH edd,eddy:*grab eddys desk* edd:JONNY *throws him the melon scythe* jonny:*grabs it* HY-YA *cuts troopers in half* BLOOD SPURTS EVERYWHERE jonny:EDD,EDDY COME ON edd,eddy;RIGHT all 3:*run* 5 months later jonny:*wearing ski cap coat gloves hoodie* *gets on a subway to hospital* jonny:*looks towards the guy sitting next to him* who are you man:*british accent* oh just a shrink jonny:cool im a bio........just an engineer man:i've seen you've been augmented *is looking at jonnys hand* jonny:yep man:why jonny:cut my hand off SUBWAY STOPS man:oh where are my manners im shaun hastings this man right here is desmond miles *points to the man beside him* jonny:jonny west shaun:nice to meet you jonny desmond:lets go shaun:nice to meet you jonny *he and desmond get off the subway* jonny:*thinks* hmm weird people xeta:I know right SUBWAY RESUMES SUBWAY STOPS AT MERCY HOSPITAL jonny:*gets out* *heads towards hospital* *heads up to reception desk* hello im here for? mr.jones and mr.verra receptionist:hold on *pecks on holo-pad* yes sir 50th room 6th floor jonny:thank you *heads up to floor 6 via elevator* *heads into room* hey buddys eddy:hey man how ya been jonny:good hey you guys know two people desmond miles and shaun hastings eddy:i think ed knows those people jonny:wheres ed eddy:in the cul-de-sac youknow he lives there jonny:'k edd:wait before you go here *hands him an upgrade moduale* jonny:thank you *leaves* xeta:what cul-de-sac jonny:peach creek commons washington we're heading there now xeta:this isnt the way to the recption desk where are we going jonny:out the fun way AT THE TOP OF THE HOSPITAL jonny:my boots have built in jets xeta:cool jonny:*jumps off roof* *jet boots activate* WOOOOOOO HOOOOOO AT THE PEACH CREEK COMMONS jonny:*lands* ok xeta this is the commons i've lived here since i was born since 2010 when construction on the new edtropolis was first figured out by kevin xeta:new edtropolis? jonny:it was first made by the eds as a bunch of box's stacked up in towers xeta:cool jonny:it ended up with it collapsing and me gettin' 25 cents xeta:odd which one is eds house jonny:the green one *opens up door* ED OH ED xeta:HELLO MARIACHI MUSIC IS PLAYING jonny:what the.... ed:HELLO SENIOR WANT SOME QUACAMOLE jonny:WHAT DA sigma:BROTHER xeta:*hides behind jonny's neck sigma:ah baby brother still has much to learn jonny:my god ed what did you do with that A.I. sigma:its ok xeta brother gamma has told me of you ah and mr west jonny:sigma ed:what did you want